Love over time
by Phoenixtears023
Summary: I may be deleting this soon, this is a Misao and Aoshi fic, they are way out of character. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... :
1. Default Chapter

This is a Misao and Aoshi fic. I own nothing! So don't sue…. This will be an a/u…. PrueHalliwell023

Misao sat alone in her apartment. She had been writing her school reports for hours. "Maybe I should go on a walk," Misao said to herself since she lived alone. Misao walked along her normal path to the park. The wind felt good on her bare shoulders. She was wearing a Blue halter-top with a dark green rose on it. She was wearing Black pants and black boots to top it all off. Misao didn't really care where she was going when she bumped into a tall mysterious man. " I'm sorry" Misao said as she looked at him. "No, it's alright" The man said. Misao began to walk away when the stranger said… "Don't you have my classes?" Misao turned to see the guy she has like for the past 4 years.

"Yeah…. sorry about running into you Aoshi…."Misao said. "It's alright Misao," He said with a small smile. "_Holy crap he almost smiled!" Misao thought._ "Shouldn't you have a jacket?" Aoshi asked her. "Eh…I never remember to grab it," Misao said with a smile. "Here" Aoshi said as he took off his black jacket and handed it to her. "Uh…don't you need it?" Misao asked. "No I'm fine…" Aoshi said with a smirk. Misao blushed. "Well I must be on my way be careful Misao" Aoshi said as he left.

Misao went on with her walk only to run into a huge group of men. "Hey cutie!" Yelled one. "Wanna have fun?" yelled the other. Misao was in fighting classes and has sherikens with her so she wasn't that worried. One of the guys grabbed her arm and tried to throw her onto the ground, but Misao was able to do a handspring to avoid the impact. When she did that all the other men tried to grab her. She took off running so she could get to her house but was cut off by more of the men. "_Crap! I'm not going to be able to get away!" Misao thought worriedly._ The men grabbed Misao and threw her onto the ground. Misao screamed rather loud. "_I wish Aoshi was here to help me…" Misao thought as she got punched in the gut. _Misao was almost knocked out but she saw someone beat the crap out of the guys who were beating her up. Misao didn't get a good look at the person who saved her; she passed out before she could.

Well what do you think! Should I continue with this? Tell me what you think! –PrueHalliwell023


	2. Suprise

Here's part two! Thanks for the nice Cough reviews…. anyway…here ya go!

Misao awoke in a soft warm bed. "Where am I?" Misao asked as she sat up. "Your in my apartment…" A deep voice said. Misao jumped at the voice. "It's okay Misao it's me Aoshi," He said standing up and walking over to her. Misao relaxed a little. "What happened?" Misao asked. "A group of men were beating the hell out of you so I saved you…"Aoshi said. "Oh…thanks…"Misao said while looking down. "Are you okay?" Aoshi asked while he put his hand gently on her shoulder for comfort. Misao pulled away a little bit. "I'm…just…err…I'm still freaked out…."Misao admitted after a few minutes of silence. "It's alright now Misao…want me to call someone to come pick you up?" Aoshi offered her. "No one would…I live alone…" Misao said sadly. "Than I'll walk you home okay?" Aoshi said to her. " Umm okay…" Misao said with a small smile.

At Misao's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home…"Misao said as she pulled out her house key. "Are you sure your okay?" Aoshi asked her. "No…I'm not okay…but that's alright I guess…" Misao said as she unlocked the door. Aoshi looked worriedly at her. "Do you want to come in for a while Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked quietly. "Sure…" Aoshi said as he walked into Misao's home. Misao walked in, shut the door and locked it behind her.

Aoshi sat quietly on the couch as Misao took a quick shower. (I'm not a sicko so don't get any ideas!) Misao came out in a long black skirt and a yellow tank top. "So your really worried about me huh?" Misao asked as she sat by Aoshi. "Well yeah… I saw what they did to you so yeah…" Aoshi said as he turned to Misao. "Well you don't have to…" Misao said quietly. "Too bad I am" Aoshi said as he moved closer to Misao. Misao didn't notice his movement. "So do you wanna watch a movie…?" Misao asked without looking at him. "Sure…" Aoshi said as he pulled Misao into a hug.

Sorry but I love using cliffhangers! - Prue


	3. With him

Hi again…I'm actually able to write LOL here is the next chapter….

RECAP-"So your really worried about me huh?" Misao asked as she sat by Aoshi. "Well yeah… I saw what they did to you so yeah…" Aoshi said as he turned to Misao. "Well you don't have to…" Misao said quietly. "Too bad I am" Aoshi said as he moved closer to Misao. Misao didn't notice his movement. "So do you wanna watch a movie…?" Misao asked without looking at him. "Sure…" Aoshi said as he pulled Misao into a hug.

Chapter 3

Misao blinked as he held her tighter. "Aoshi…" Misao said softly. "Hum" Aoshi sighed and let go of her. "Aoshi…why are you so worried?" Misao asked. "Because I can be…" Aoshi said with a smirk. "That's not an answer…" Misao said as she looked down. Aoshi leaned over and hugged her. "Don't worry about it…how about that movie?" Aoshi said with a smile. Misao nodded and went to get a movie.

After the movie

"That was a weird movie Misao…"Aoshi said to her. "Well if you don't like seeing woman assassins then, don't watch so close again" Misao said with a smile. "Yeah…well if I'm with you it's okay" Aoshi said. "What?" Misao asked shocked. Aoshi said nothing and just smiled. Misao was feeling really tired after all the fun she's had in the past day and a half. She soon fell asleep on Aoshi's shoulder. "You have no idea what being around you does to me," Aoshi said with a frown. (Not meaning that in a perverted way so please don't think I am) Aoshi soon let his head rest upon Misao's and he fell into a light sleep.

The next Morning

Misao awoke in Aoshi's arms on her couch. "Aoshi…" Misao said softly. "5 More minutes…" Aoshi said sleepily. "Aoshi!" Misao said again only louder. "What?" Aoshi said with a frown. "It's 5 in the morning we need to get ready for school," Misao said. Aoshi let go of her and sat up. "Sorry about falling asleep here…and its Saturday we don't have school," Aoshi said as he stood up. "Wow where did my mind go?" Misao said as she got up. "I haven't a clue…" Aoshi said as he turned to her. Misao looked up and blushed. "What?" Aoshi said as he stepped closer to her. "Nothing…"Misao said as she dropped her gaze. Aoshi picked up Misao's chin in his hands and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Misao's eyes widened. "OMG Aoshi is kissing me?" Misao thought as she closed her eyes. Aoshi deepened the kiss when…

HAHAHA….I'm so mean I love cliff hangers! Sorry I'll update as soon as I can love ya- PrueHalliwell023


	4. Nightmares

Recap- What?" Aoshi said as he stepped closer to her. "Nothing…"Misao said as she dropped her gaze. Aoshi picked up Misao's chin in his hands and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Misao's eyes widened. "OMG Aoshi is kissing me?" Misao thought as she closed her eyes. Aoshi deepened the kiss when…

When Misao's doorbell rang. Aoshi moved from Misao. "Damn it!" Misao thought angrily. Aoshi sat back down on the couch while Misao went to the door. Misao opened the door reviling Sanosuke. "What do you want rooster?" Misao asked annoyed. "I wanted to come torment you weasel you're always cooped up in here," Sano said. "Sano did it ever occur to you that I might like being alone?" Misao said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on weasel…" Sano bagged. "I have someone over okay?" Misao said as she gave Sano and death glare. "Really who?" Sano asked ignoring her glare. "A friend?" Misao answered annoyed. Aoshi laughed a little in the back ground from hearing the argument. Misao turned and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Do you wanna talk to him Aoshi?" Misao asked knowing Sano would freak out.

"You have Aoshi over?" Sano said while his eyes widen. "Yeah what's the big deal?" Misao asked. Aoshi stood up and went behind Misao. "Yeah she does is that a problem?" Aoshi asked. "No…" Sano said backing away. "Misao I'll talk to you later bye!" Sano said and ran off. "You scared the hell out of him." Misao said as she shut her door. Aoshi towered over her. "I know I scare every one" Aoshi says as he puts his arms around her waist. "You don't scare me…"Misao said. "I noticed…" Aoshi said just before he leaned in and kissed Misao. Aoshi pulled away and noticed Misao's blush. "So you like my kisses?" Aoshi said teasingly. "Yeah actually I do…" Misao said with a smile. Aoshi smirked. "Hey, Misao?" Aoshi asked not knowing if her should even ask her. "Hum…" Misao said as she looked into his icy eyes. "Want to go to a movie with me?" Aoshi asked. "Um sure…"Misao said. Aoshi and Misao went to the late showing of Mr. And Mrs. Smith. (Couldn't think of anything else sorry) After the showing Aoshi took Misao home. "Thanks Aoshi-sama!" Misao said in her hyperactive voice. "No problem see you later" Aoshi said as he drove off. Around 10:30p.m. Misao went into her apartment and locked the door. She decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. After her shower Misao was in her black pajama pants and her blue pajama spaghetti strap shirt. She made her self some green tea and sat down to watch some t.v. Misao soon fell asleep with the t.v. on. She began to have a nightmare.

Aoshi's apartment

Aoshi went home after his and Misao's date. _"Still can't believe she said yes to a date with me and she let me kiss her and liked it…" Aoshi thought. _Aoshi took a quick shower, changed into his black flannel pajamas and made himself tea and began to read his book. He read until about 1:30 in the morning and then fell fast asleep. He began to dream of the night Misao was attacked by the group of men known as the death raiders. He saw her fight all she could before she was tackled and knocked unconscious. As they keep beating her she began to cough up blood. In his dream he felt like he was there helplessly watching as Misao was murdered right in front of him. Aoshi woke up in a cold sweat around 4:30 that morning. "Only three hours of sleep" Aoshi said to himself. His thoughts went back to his dream making him worry about Misao.

(The dreams happen around the same time I just didn't want to put hers in so soon. Sorry if it's confusing! Forgive me if it is –PrueHalliwell023)

Back at Misao's apartment

In Misao's dream she saw her parents be killed by the death raiders. Then it went to the night she was attacked and then it went to her sitting in a dark room with the leaser of the death raiders holding her down. "Get off of me" she cried in her dream. But it seemed to have no effect. She began to cry when she saw in the background Aoshi's dead mutilated body hanging on the wall. "Aoshi!" she cried in her dream. The leader smirked and punched her and said she would be joining her love very soon. With that Misao woke up with tears streaming down her face and she was breathing heavily. She looked over at the clock and it said 5:30 a.m. "I woke up this early on a Sunday because of that damn nightmare!" Misao said angrily. Misao got up and showered and dressed in a green skirt and a black shirt with a blue flower on it. "I'm to creeped out to do anything today" Misao said to herself. Misao sat down and began reading a book she picked up one day. So far in the book it was about the young women who fell in love with someone who seemed to high of status for her. Misao didn't know why she found that interesting but she kept reading it anyway. She got up in the middle of the book for tea and went back to it after she had grabbed her snack and her tea.

Aoshi apartment

Aoshi gathered up the courage to call and see if Misao was okay. "I've never had a dream bother me this much so I'm going to call her," he said to himself. Aoshi picked up his phone and dialed Misao's number. Misao picked up her phone. "Hello?" Misao said quietly. "Hey Misao it's Aoshi…I called to check on you…."Aoshi trailed. "Why?" Misao asked shocked. "Because I had a funny feeling…" Aoshi said. "Oh" Misao said ash she breathed heavily. "Misao what's wrong?" Aoshi asked her. "I had a nightmare and it wont stop bothering me…" Misao confessed to him. "Want me to come over there?" Aoshi asked kindly. "Umm sure!" Misao said happily. Aoshi soon arrived at Misao's apartment. Misao opened the door when Aoshi rang the bell. "Misao…" Aoshi said as he saw her tears stained face. Misoa let him in without and word and she locked her door. Aoshi put his hand on Misao's shoulder. "I'm trying so hard not to think of it…." Misao said as she cried. Aoshi pulled Misao into a tight embrace. "It's okay tell me about it and I'll help you forget okay?" Aoshi said. Misao told Aoshi her entire dream. Aoshi comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms. "Misao I promise I wont let anything happen to you…"Aoshi said before he fell asleep.

I'm done with this chapter I'll add more after my other story okay thanks love ya –PrueHalliwell023


End file.
